Sirena
by sakura tamiko
Summary: De todas las bestias y humanos en el mundo, él era una lo más exquisito y enigmático que sus ojos azules pudieron haber visto. (AU)


**Muchas gracias por su apoyo cada domingo, se los agradezco infinitamente, y como siempre aquí la dosis de la semana, espero que les guste!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Sirena.**

**1. El arte de capturar una sirena.**

Tienen que capturarla, cueste lo que cueste tienen que capturar una, porque no tienen oro, y todo el mundo sabe que si capturas una sirena y la vendes en el mercado negro te harías de una buena cantidad de brillantes monedas doradas.

Han navegado mucho hasta llegar a esos mares que solo los valientes conocen, y en los cuales se llega a probar la entereza del hombre, la tenacidad y el aplomo, un verdadero reto.

La naturaleza hostil, el mar embravecido, el hielo que amenaza con caer pero nunca lo hace, es un ecosistema contradictorio, y que pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer, allí en medio de los intrincados caminos marinos, viven las criaturas más hermosas de las cuales el hombre ha tenido testimonio. Sirenas. Que matan a penas y entonan los venenosos y encantadores cantos, que embaucan y seducen, que te hacen olvidarte de ti hasta que tus ojos se enfocan en sus rostros cambiados, malignos y de hermosa frialdad.

Thor contempla el panorama, y una corriente de deliciosa expectación le recorre la medula, se expande por el barco y parece impulsarlo, porque a Thor le parece que llegan más rápido.

El capitán ordena que se detengan un momento, para asegurarse que todos están al tanto del plan medianamente suicida, un plan de héroes, de corsarios que en un punto son lo mismo. A Thor le hormiguean las manos, siente que de repente la volátil camisa de manta pesa más de lo debido, haciendo presión en el pecho, dificultando la respiración, diablos, está hiperventilando de la emoción muda que corroe cada célula de su cuerpo y le asalta de improviso.

Es hora.

O al menos se suponía que lo era, se escuchan voces, todos se alarman porque los cálculos de su capitán han fallado, son coros celestiales, voces de demonios angelicales, hay un terror en el barco que no lo calma el capitán con sus gritos y la orden de empuñar las espadas, desenvainar las pistolas. Thor lo hace, y busca como sus compañeros, algo en el agua, en vano, porque todo es azul marino a su alrededor, nubes grises, y las voces aumentan, por todos lados, mezclándose con las olas que comienzan a golpear el barco, voces que se escuchan como truenos. Y es ahí cuando uno por uno, comienzan a caer, victimas del influjo bendito de las sirenas, que aguardan silenciosas por sus presas, que claman a las tormentas para derrocar al barco imponente.

Sin saber precisamente como el barco es empujado hacia una vereda de rocas afiladas y hielo de perdición, choca, Thor siente una conocida sensación en su garganta, en su cuerpo y corazón, "_voy a morir"; _el barco cede, y comienza el naufragio, las voces siguen ahí, y ya no parecen tan peligrosas, las leyendas mienten, porque los ángeles nunca harían daño, porque aquellas apariciones no matan marinos, y porque Thor cae al agua, con la consciencia en la deriva del no ser infinito.

**2. Naufrago.**

Truenos, rayos, nubes de abismo, cielo furioso, olas salvajes, hielo que se tiñe de rojo. Nada. La tibieza del agua extenderse por todo su cuerpo, unas manos, la sensación de la tierra en su rostro. Nada.

Frio, un sonido de chapoteo, tanto frio, el sonido se hace más fuerte. Tirita y el sonido hace eco.

Thor abre los ojos, asustado, buscando su arma entre la ropa, su cuerpo se convierte en espasmos violentos, y observa, el agua que debería congelarse, un oasis casi invernal, las imponentes placas de hielo resguardando una fortaleza, las flores que se suponen tendrían que estar muertas por la aparente helada perpetua en ese lugar.

Está solo, sentado en ¿pasto?, no entiende lo que pasa, porque es imposible que eso este pasando, en todos sus viajes, en todas las tierras recónditas que visito y en todas las maravillas, nunca nada se había comparado con lo que veían sus ojos, fue cuando volvió a escuchar un extraño chapoteo en el agua, y una melódica voz. Fue presa del miedo y de la curiosidad al mismo tiempo, más voces lejanas y un extraño sentimiento de ensoñación.

Thor se giró, lentamente, con el arma en mano, pero lo suficientemente escondida entre el millar de prendas que un pirata suele llevar encima.

Entonces sintió el agua impactar en su rostro, mojando su ropa, abrió los ojos con rapidez, y se giró unas cuantas veces, buscando aquel agresor invisible, hubieron unos sonidos extrañamente parecidos a las risas que lo hicieron enfurecer.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí?

Algo pesado y rugoso fue a impactarse en su rostro, y de nuevo perdió la conciencia.

**3. Pedazos de coral, parte I.**

-¿Por qué no lo matamos?

-Porque es de él.

-Nosotras impactamos el barco.

-Aun asi, el hombre sigue siendo de él.

**4. Loki.**

Unos largos dedos detallando su rostro, eran fríos, y de alguna manera cálidos. Thor tenía la garganta ardiéndole por la falta de ron, y el rostro le dolía con ahínco, recordó lo que había pasado, el barco con su gente naufragando, y las canciones malditas de las sirenas que habían ido a capturar, seguía con los ojos cerrados, y solo cuando sintió los dedos recorrerle por segunda vez fue que los abrió.

Allí estaba lo que había ido a buscar, era más de lo que había esperado, porque los relatos nunca hablaron de esa belleza hipnotizante, una belleza que debería estar prohibida, una que superaba a lo inimaginable. Thor sintió como si viviera por primera vez.

Unos ojos grandes y de un verde imposible le miraban, curiosos, el rostro era un ovalo perfecto, la piel tan blanca que parecía emanar una luz cegadora, el cabello negro como las noches sin luna que había presenciado inclinado en el barandal de madera de la cubierta, unas cejas delineadas que a Thor le recordaron un sendero por el cual habían caminado para encontrar joyas, unas pestañas que se batían grácilmente, largas y espesas como las selvas de parajes olvidados. Tenía el torso desnudo y los brazos apoyados en la porción de tierra en ese fuerte de hielo y agua, los labios rojos como manzanas maduras se curvaban en una sonrisa de seductoras e imposibles proporciones.

Lo detallo por tanto tiempo que su mente dejo de preguntarse el sexo de aquel espécimen encantado. Hasta que soltó una risa, que parecía más una invitación a hacer el amor y quedarse enterrado en los largos y delgados brazos para siempre. Thor se sonrojo por tales pensamientos. Y entonces recordó el motivo de su estancia allí.

Venía a capturar una sirena.

Su mente comenzó a tramar desde los planes más viles hasta los más sencillos para capturar a la bestia que seguía observándolo, ahora con un deje de diversión en aquella mirada de mar esmeralda. Recordó otra cosa.

Eran unas asesinas de hombres enamorados por sus placenteros cantos. Y seguramente también lo matarían a él. Su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Se escuchó el ruido de agua, y Thor observo que comenzaba a moverse inquieta, la sirena se giró, y Thor le miro la espalda desnuda, que lucía suave y como una tentación de mil demonios para ser tocada, sacudió la cabeza, y miro como llegaban las demás. Las asesinas de su gente.

Eran bellas en verdad, con las orejas acuáticas y largas colas de diversos y llamativos colores, una por una se sentaban en grandes pedazos de hielo y miraban a Thor y a la sirena que tenía enfrente con intriga y enfado. Aun asi, y con todo y aquellos esplendorosos cuerpos femeninos, Thor no encontró en ninguna la belleza de la que tenía en frente, que sin duda no debía nombrarse sirena, porque tenía el torso de hombre. Thor siguió llamándolo asi en sus pensamientos, porque su porte superaba a cualquier compañera suya que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Se inició una especie de conversación entre ellas, miles de sonidos extraños y melódicos que dejaron a Thor anonadado, acostumbrado a la vida brusca de un pirata, aquella muestra de belleza le sobrepasaba caprichosamente. Movían las manos, y Thor recordó el toque en su mejilla y mandíbula, tuvo el impulso de pasar su mano pero estaba a la expectativa de los movimientos de las criaturas. Hubo un descontento que Thor leyó en el rostro de los ejemplares femeninos, porque se formaron gestos de inconformidad en sus bellas caras, una soltó un sonido cantarín, y fue cuando la voz del sirena se escuchó, fuerte y sin embargo más dulce que las demás, al instante todas se encogieron sobre si, y Thor supo de inmediato que el _capitán de aquel barco_ era el que tenía enfrente.

Si lo capturaba a él, podría tal vez salir de allí.

Se incorporó poco a poco, hasta quedar arrodillado sobre el verde pasto, el agua no lograba ocultar la larga cola del sirena, y Thor se encontró de nuevo endiosado por la visión, era larga y azul, mas azul que cualquiera que hubieran visto sus ojos, mas azul que el mar o que el cielo, habían ciertas escamas con tonalidades verdes. Thor quiso acariciar, pero se obligó de nuevo en enfocar su escurridiza atención.

La sirena se giró hacia él, y con movimientos de grácil elegancia, pasó del agua al pasto, sentándose en él, y con la punta de la cola de pez chapoteando alegremente en el agua que se movía en ondas, las demás sirenas fingían no estar observando, cepillándose su largo cabello. El sirena paso el índice por la mandíbula de Thor, y este trago con dificultad, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, se burló de si, ni en las más fieras batallas al asaltar navíos sus piernas habían fallado de esa forma.

-Loki.

Una voz aterciopelada, dulce, suave, el sonido viaja de forma picara por todo el cuerpo de Thor y de regreso, el rostro del sirena se trasforma en curiosidad y enfado, Thor abre la boca, para contestar, pero no sabe realmente a que se refería el sirena con "Loki", hace sonidos de marino ahogado, y piensa que su padre estaría muy avergonzado de él.

-Yo…

Loki sonríe, y Thor empieza a creer que la tierra es redonda, y todas esas estúpidas fantasías que siempre le hicieron reír, se queda prendado de esa sonrisa y su corazón se detiene por un momento, tomándose un tiempo para entender que todo eso no está pasando en su alocada imaginación, para después batirse con fuerza contra su pecho.

Thor tiene el impulso de alzar la mano y tocarle, esas mejillas tersas que parecen hechas de las más finas sedas que ha robado en sus asaltos a navíos, pero se detiene a mitad de camino, porque el tocarle, con sus toscas manos sería un sacrilegio que Thor no siente capaz de asumir. Los ojos verdes le traspasan, Thor presiente que no habrá canción de sirenas que le llegue a hipnotizar tanto como esa mirada limpia y de poetas enloquecidos de amor. Loki se inclina, y mueve la cola con una agilidad sorprendente, repasa la mandíbula de Thor con curiosidad, y toca su cabello soltando una risita ahogada. Thor ni siquiera respira, es una ensoñación frágil, volátil.

-Eres mío.

Thor asiente sin realmente pensar bien las cosas.

_Suyo. Siempre suyo. _

**5. Pedazos de coral, parte II.**

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí, se ha encaprichado con ese sucio hombre.

-A mí me parece apuesto.

-Loki te matara si te escucha…

-¿Tanto asi?

-Tanto asi.

**6. La herida de un beso.**

Ha sido extrañamente fácil acostumbrarse a no hacer prácticamente nada, porque Thor siempre está en el mismo sitio, no sabe que hay mas allá, y no ha querido averiguarlo. ¿Por qué querrías irte teniendo a semejante criatura a tu lado?

Loki se pasa horas observándolo, furtiva y curiosamente, como si fuera su objeto favorito, casi no le habla, y Thor supone que ese sería un honor muy grande que no ha llegado obtener.

Porque Loki es más de lo que alguna vez imagino Thor, en su cama y con seis inocentes años, mientras su madre le contaba de hermosas criaturas, casi en el borde de la Tierra; Loki es el que mira perezosamente recostado sobre el pasto, como una por una llegan las sirenas con miles de tesoros entre sus delgados y frágiles brazos, Loki es el que de vez en cuando acaricia la mejilla de Thor con deliberada seducción, y se marcha, nadando, atravesando el agua de manera sigilosa, Thor incluso ha llegado a pensar que el agua misma se aparta, incapaz de tocar el magnífico cuerpo de un paraíso prohibido. Loki regresa, con frutos, y una que otra joya que arrumba después de verle por inagotables horas, Loki es el que nunca sale por completo del agua, y juguetea con ella, mientras Thor se siente incapaz de acercarse y unirse a aquella diversión que posee toques perversos y lascivos.

Han pasado días y Loki no ha vuelto a hablar, y Thor procura pensar que no se siente mal por eso, en esa formidable guarida de sirenas cuando Loki se ausenta, una soledad le golpea, implacable y cruel, como si estuviera allí, aguardando a que la hermosa criatura se aleje del marino, para recordarle el viento en su cara, el sol en su rostro, el ron en su paladar, y aquellas incontables noches de juerga y días de batallas sangrientas.

Esa noche esta recostado, Loki no regresa y Thor comienza a sentirse preocupado, mantiene a raya el sueño que le trata de mecer en sus infinitos brazos, y se obliga a permanecer alerta, observa en la salida lejana como las estrellas brillan, y extraña un poco la visión extendida de la cubierta del barco, comienza a desesperarse cuando los primeros rayos de sol salen y se cuelan, crean reflejos en el hielo, y sombras en el corazón de Thor.

-¿Dónde está…?

A veces habla solo, para recordarse que aunque Loki este lejos, la vida no se detiene, y respira y escucha, su voz en eco, manteniendo un poco la cordura.

Comienza a preguntarse en donde están realmente, y la urgencia por volver a ver la cola azulada, el torso lechoso, y el rostro de Loki lo vuelven paranoico, furioso con la nada, con la imposibilidad de salir a buscarlo.

Es cuando lo ve, llegando con el demás tropel de sirenas, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca Thor se da cuenta de la mueca adolorida en el rostro de Loki, todas sus alarmas se encienden y una furia ciega le recorre, porque alguien se atrevió a herirlo.

Dos sirenas le depositan con suavidad en el pasto, en esa extensión de tierra que tal parece pertenece a Loki, y a nadie más. Ambas miran furtivamente a Thor, y Loki hace un sonido parecido a un siseo enojado, las sirenas asienten temerosas y se alejan. Loki suspira, y le sale un quejido de bebé recién nacido, Thor sin pensarlo le sostiene del torso, y lo recarga con gentileza en una roca cubierta con musgo suave, Loki le mira sorprendido y trata de mover la cola, pero se queja y lloriquea, Thor quiere besarlo y se aguanta con una fuerza de voluntad impresionante. Despega la mirada de la verde, y sus ojos viajan por todo el exquisito cuerpo hasta donde se transforma, toma lo más delicadamente posible aquella pesada cola y examina, hay una cortada visible entre las escamas, y una vez pasado el enojo ciego llega la preocupación.

Comienza a susurrar sobre como curarle, gira para ver a su alrededor, pero no hay alcohol, no hay tela, solo las rocas, un árbol de frondoso follaje, y las flores que nunca se marchitan, Thor suelta una blasfemia, y le toma la mano a Loki, que ríe de forma casi invisible, el pirata se voltea y una hermosa sonrisa se exhibe en el rostro de Loki, que le rodea el cuello con los brazos de tierna carne, los ojos azules de Thor se abren de forma cómica y los labios rosados de Loki se posan sobre los suyos. Debería estar prohibido hacer el amor con un beso, pero eso es lo que están haciendo, lo que Loki le hace, y Thor se olvida de todo, solo es consciente de los suaves y jugosos labios que se mueven con parsimonia, Thor no tiene tiempo de corresponder, de poner las manos en la breve cintura, porque Loki se aleja, lamiéndose los labios.

-Eres extraño.

-¿Estas bien?

Se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello negro cae de forma casi insultante sobre los delicados hombros desnudos.

-Me curo rápido.

Thor vuelve a enfocar la vista, y si, ya no hay herida visible, esboza una sonrisa tonta, que es recompensado con un abrazo extraño, Loki se aferra a su cuello moviendo la cola en afán juguetón.

**7. Pedazos de coral, parte III.**

-Se ve tan apetitosooo.

-¿Crees que podamos matarlo en un descuido?

-Loki nos mataría.

-Podemos decir que se fue.

-Estamos hablando de LOKI, no se les olvide…

**8. Sobre la soledad de un sirena.**

Thor no sabe de la soledad de la cual Loki fue presa durante muchos años, condenado a una existencia de belleza eterna, sus compañeras de aventuras se habían convertido en hermanas por especie, por naturaleza, el protegían sin que Loki supiera bien porque, y ellas pronto mostraron una inclinación a obedecerle. Era el mayor tesoro que ellas habían encontrado en el mar, casi muerto por la crueldad humana, esas mismas criaturas se enamoraron del extraño ejemplar, y curaron con especial ahínco por no perder a su nueva adquisición.

Loki se rehabilito con extrema rapidez, y en ese entonces la guarida de las sirenas era hielo y agua templada, en donde la magia residía en como el agua no se congelaba y el hielo no se derretía, una vez que Loki fue capaz de nadar de nuevo, las sirenas entonces se sorprendieron de nuevo, al ver como Loki movía las manos, y nadaba de un lado a otro, susurrando palabras en una lengua que ellas no entendían y no querían entender; fue cuando frente a sus ojos y en una noche donde Sirio brillaba con fuerza, Loki hizo crecer una extensión de tierra, pasto que las sirenas de hielo nunca habían visto, y flores que les hicieron invocar cantos de la noche a la madrugada, un árbol que muy rara vez daba un solo fruto, y el cual Loki había dicho expresamente que no se tocara.

Y los días se volvieron más ventajosos para ellas, al lado de Loki, hasta que Sigyn la más cercana a él, la que le había encontrado tratando desesperadamente de romper las cuerdas que le tenían preso, miro en los ojos verdes un anhelo tan grande que su corazón se congio de forma alarmante. Un anhelo al ver las estrellas, la naturaleza extraña de Loki le hacía desear lo que ninguna de ellas había querido. Por esa razón, Sigyn no se opuso a que Loki rescatara a aquel pirata rubio de las profundidades de un mar del cual eran dueños. Y tampoco le dijo nada cuando Loki ordeno que aquel extraño hombre no sería tocado por nadie que no fuera él.

La noche había caído ya, y Sigyn miraba la forma en que Loki dormitaba en el pecho del hombre, Thor, mientras el abría los ojos y se quedaba observando el rostro del sirena por horas. Y aun asi el corazón de sirena de hielo de Sigyn no encontraba la calidez al ver la escena.

**9. Sobre el deseo de un pirata.**

Loki se había vuelto más parlanchín a causa de lo ocurrido con su "desaparición" y herida, le hablaba a Thor sobre su vida antes de su llegada, le platicaba sobre sus hermanas (porque para él lo eran), le decía sobre barcos hundidos, y tesoros en el fondo del mar, mientras le pasaba los dedos largos por el cabello rubio de Thor, después de que este se diera un baño en las infinitas aguas de la fortaleza. En esas ocasiones, Loki bufaba enfadado a las demás sirenas, que tenían que salir de inmediato, mientras el observa con algo que dejaría en ridículo a la codicia y las malas intenciones, el cuerpo de Thor formado por años en altamar.

A veces es Thor quien le habla de sus aventuras, y Loki escucha con tanta atención que es imposible no pensar que es lo más hermoso que un humano ha visto en su vida, mientras mueve el agua en ondas, y un buen día Thor descubre que la magia existe en Loki, entre sus dedos y desde el fondo de su corazón, y Loki se transforma de nuevo, en algo superior, que invoca llamaradas verdes, y crea diversión sin fin para las sirenas que crean canciones para la luna, el sol y las estrellas.

Es Loki quien lo ha vuelto invulnerable al influjo de los cantos, porque solo tiene ojos y oídos para él, todo lo demás desaparece, el centro del mundo se traslada, mientras Loki ríe sin poder evitarlo por algo hecho por Sigyn.

Han pasado incontables noches, y Thor se entretiene con la sola presencia de Loki, mientras los días le llegan sin notarlo, sumido en su propio mundo perfecto.

Es una de esas tantas noches, cuando Loki está sobre su pecho, trazando líneas imaginarias, que Thor se atreve a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, Loki?

El aludido se incorpora, la cola corta el agua, los ojos verdes le miran con una determinación extraordinaria.

-Porque eres mío.

Thor no se deja amedrentar, ¡es un pirata, maldita sea!

-Sí, pero… ¿porque yo?

Loki se ríe al escuchar la parte del "si", y acerca deliberadamente su rostro hacia el de Thor.

-No te contestare eso.

Thor va a preguntar de nuevo, pero tiene la lengua de Loki en su boca, y es suficiente para poder vivir por el resto de su vida, son esos labios de nuevo, acompañado de la dulce saliva, mejor que el ron, mejor que nada, son unos dientes perfectos, una lengua puntiaguda y suave que juguetea con la suya y la enreda, volviéndole el hombre más posesivo del mundo, porque Loki es suyo, de nadie más, ni siquiera de las sirenas que han vivido en ese lugar por siempre.

Pasa las manos rasposas por la cintura de Loki, tentonea las escamas azules, y el gemido que sale de la garganta de la criatura es tan lascivo que Thor tiene que recordarse que NO ES HUMANO, y que de los dos, quien sale perdiendo es Thor, porque nunca ha sido capaz de controlar sus instintos sexuales, y miles de mujeres del puerto lo pueden corroborar. Loki cuela las manos frías y suaves por entre la ropa, y acaricia el pecho, mientras se separa suavemente, Thor le mira, adorando la estampa, es su rey, y Thor su fiel súbdito.

-¿Me quieres?

La pregunta llega de improviso, y Thor no puede hacer otra cosa que decir la verdad.

-Con todo mi ser.

**10. Mío.**

La piel de Loki se vuelve azul, sus ojos rojos y las escamas de su cola de un negro abismal. Mata a las sirenas que se atrevieron a desafiarlo, y Thor quiere sentir algo de miedo por esa criatura que se alza frente a sus ojos, pero solo siente una extraña fascinación, porque toda esa belleza dulce ahora es fría, el rostro manchado de la tibia sangre de sus compañeras, y Thor se siente arrastrado por todo lo que siente, lo que ha sentido y sentirá por Loki, por aquel sirena que mata sin piedad, y al terminar su piel recobra el color normal, y los ojos vuelven a ser esmeraldas.

Es cuando Thor se da cuenta que lo ama.

**11. El amor, ensayo por las sirenas.**

-Este no era mi verdadero hogar…

La voz suena rota, y Thor le sostiene, porque Loki lloriquea en su hombro, las demás sirenas están buscando marinos que devorar.- Me rescataron, y las amo tanto…

-No fue tu culpa, ellas se salieron de control.

Loki suspira en su cuello, los vellos se erizan, y Thor se recuerda que no debe recordar nada.

-No me lo perdonaran.

-Ellas te aman del mismo modo, y yo aún más.

Loki alza la mirada cristalina, Thor siente su corazón expandirse y encogerse, duele hacer sufrir a Loki.

-Eres tan frágil…

Thor suelta una risa suave, un tipo de risa que solo puede ser en la intimidad de los susurros y los secretos en voz alta.

-No era precisamente conocido por ser frágil.

Loki le da un beso en el cuello, después en el sitio exacto donde su corazón repiquetea con fuerza.

-Cuando te vi, me recordaste al lugar de donde vengo, eras como el sol, y cuando vi tus ojos supe que serias mío.

-Lo soy, lo seré siempre.

Loki se acurruca en su pecho, y Thor envuelve los brazos alrededor de él, queriendo fundirlo en su cuerpo, ser uno para siempre. Los ojos verdes se posaron en el fruto del árbol, aquel que ya nadie tomaba importancia, porque era más una hermosa utilería, aquel que había sido un regalo de su madre, el fruto de su magia y corazón anhelante.

Se besaron y las sirenas tuvieron que admitir que ni siquiera su belleza rivalizaba con esa escena al romper el amanecer.

**12. Familia.**

Sigyn le acaricio el cabello negro, las demás le rodearon entre sollozos rotos, y Loki hizo promesas que esperaba cumplir.

-¿Te ama?

-Tanto como yo a él.

Sigyn asintió, y Loki dio la primera mordida a la fruta madura.

**13. Hombre.**

Thor despertó con la sombra de un beso en los labios, sonrió antes de abrir los ojos, y busco a tientas la mejilla tersa de Loki, la mano de este le encontró a miedo camino, guiándole; aunque no a sus mejillas, Thor abre los ojos, porque está acariciando unas largas piernas suaves. Loki le sonríe, entre tímido y provocador, y Thor baja la mirada, captando las dos piernas que se extienden. No hay necesidad de palabras. Sigue siendo hermoso, todo en él, e incluso más. Por primera vez hacen el amor entre el pasto y las flores mágicas.

**14. De la vida humana, y sirenas visitantes.**

Desde que el hombre rubio y el que parece ser su cónyuge (¡que escandalo! Susurraron las señoras de vestidos pomposos) los avistamientos de sirenas han aumentado, pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que alguien intenta capturarlas, se esfuman entre un humo verdoso.

Loki y Thor consiguieron una casa decente junto al vasto mar, y allí se pasan horas con alguna visitante, la mayor parte del tiempo es Sigyn, y conversan, hasta que Loki se deshace de las ropas con las que Thor le hace cubrir su cuerpo, y nada junto a ellas, entonan cantos, y tal parece que se convierte en sirena de nuevo.

**15. El pirata y su sirena.**

El día en el que ni él ni Thor volvieron a aparecer por el pueblo de piratas y marinos, en la noche se escucharon fatídicos y hermosos lamentos de sirenas, mientras los cuerpos de dos amantes eran coronados con flores y lágrimas de sirena, era el cuerpo de un famoso pirata rubio, del cual de repente ya no se encontró registros en la historia, y el de un sirena, con preciosa cola de escamas azules, y mirada verde de ensoñación.

/

**Yo quiero una sirena… Espero vernos la próxima! Comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias aquí estoy!**


End file.
